1001 Things About Wolfstar
by liddybouvier
Summary: Fanfics sobre o Sirius e o Remus de todos os jeitos possíveis. Se divirta.
1. Mirror and Scars

**This isn't mine. That's all from i-am-a-marauder(dot)tumblr(dot)com, she was the one who wrote all this wonderful things. She gave me the permission to translate and post all her fics, so feel free to go to her tumblr and say something to her. :)**

Eu preciso muito dar alguns avisos muito importantes aqui antes de começar a postar, então por favor, leiam tudo até o final, ok? :) Primeiramente, **todas** as fics postadas aqui **não** são minhas. É a tradução de todas as oneshots/ ficlets/ headcanons/ e coisas aleatórias que a i-am-a-marauder(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com já postou no tumblr dela. E claro que eu pedi e ela me autorizou a traduzir essas coisas lindas.

Veja bem, uma não tem _nada a ver_ com a outra. São ficlets aleatórias que a autora escreveu no tumblr, mas que são muito muito lindas e merecem que todo mundo as leia. São muitas (sério), e constantemente ela atualiza o tumblr com mais alguma, então eu demorarei algum tempo pra conseguir postar todas.

Sobre o nome: 1001 Things About Wolfstar. Escolhi esse nome porque não diz muito sobre as fics, além de que elas são wolfstar. E como uma não tem conexão com a outra, o nome casou muito bem. XD E ah, Wolfstar é como o ship SiRem é conhecido no tumblr, e é um nome lindo, né?

No mais, é só isso. Nas outras eu prometo que não vai ter tantos avisos! Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou elogio, é só deixar review!

**Mirrors and Scars.**

Espelhos e Cicatrizes.

Remus é feio.

Não tente negar, é um fato. Seu cabelo é cor de areia, e Remus odeia praia. Seus olhos são desgostosamente marrons e cheio de sombras, como uma poça de lama que alguém jogou folhas no outono. Seu nariz é levemente largo, seus braços são finos, suas pernas são longas, e quando ele anda é tão gracioso quanto a Lula Gigante.

Sua pele, ele pensa, deve ser o que compensa, especialmente em setembro. Durante todo o verão, ele e Sirius e James e Peter passam dia após dia no lago, no mar, ou apenas no jardim de alguém, absorvendo a luz do sol como plantas em fotossíntese. Sua pele fica queimada com um brilho dourado, mas é também marcada por imperfeições. Ele é marcado por um roteiro de cicatrizes, lhe dizendo para Vire Aqui, vá até ali e comece a chorar, mês após mês, faça uma curva errada e quase mate um garoto inocente, se recuse a fazer as pazes com o garoto que significa tudo pra você e entre em um beco sem saída, se puna, se fira até morrer afogado em seu próprio sangue.

É um jeito horrível de se pensar, mas Remus acha que é o jeito correto. Ele é nojento. Ele é feio. Ninguém com a cabeça no lugar encostaria em alguém tão repulsivo quanto ele.

"Eu juro em tudo que seja santo na Grifinória, eu NÃO transformei seu pijama em um explosivin, Wormtail!"

Remus gemeu quando Sirius entrou no dormitório, arrancando as vestes da escola e afrouxando sua gravata. "Eu juro por Merlin, às vezes eu quero cortar a cabeça desse garoto," o animago murmurou, parecendo não notar que Remus estava no quarto, sozinho, sem blusa e olhando para si mesmo na frente de um espelho.

"O que você fez dessa vez, Padfoot?" Remus suspirou.

"Nada! Puta merda, você já está do lado dele! Só porque Peter é um idiota não quer dizer que eu vou transfigurar seus malditos pertences em criaturas perigosas! Como se eu tivesse tempo para isso. Eu..."

Sirius ficou em silêncio e Remus olhou pelo espelho e viu seu amigo sentado na própria cama, uma curiosa expressão em seu rosto quando os olhos cinzas dos Black encontraram com os seus dourados.

"Moony," Sirius respirou, encarando o amigo. "Olhe só pra você."

Remus empalideceu. "Droga, Sirius, me desculpe. Eu teria colocado uma blusa se soubesse que você estava subindo-"

"Não," Sirius diz rapidamente, se levantando e andando em direção a Remus. "Eu nunca vi suas cicatrizes antes, sabe, de perto. Elas..."

Ele pausa, e Remus imagina todo tipo de reação em sua cabeça. Será que Sirius gritaria? Socaria o lobisomem, gritaria com ele e deixaria Hogwarts e nunca voltaria? Será que Sirius vomitaria?"

"… não são tão ruins quanto eu imaginava." Sirius soou aliviado. "Não é pra minimizar seu sofrimento, cara, mas honestamente, do jeito que você fala delas, eu esperava que você fosse alguma aberração desfigurada!"

"Eu _sou_ uma aberração desfigurada." Remus diz ríspido. "Como se ser feio não fosse o suficiente, eu tenho todas essas malditas cicatrizes para provar isso."

"Moony, você _não pode_ pensar que é feio. Quer dizer, olhe pra você. Olhe para sua pele..." Sirius passa a mão levemente pelo braço de Remus, passando por seus ombros e descendo para descansar no quadril do garoto. "Olhe para essas cicatrizes. Elas..."

Ele não consegue achar uma palavra, então ele começa a passar os dedos pelas cicatrizes brancas que cruzavam a pele dourada do garoto. Ele não consegue acreditar que é a primeira vez que vê as cicatrizes do amigo de perto, depois de passar quatro anos e meio juntos no mesmo dormitório.

Remus, enquanto isso, não consegue acreditar no modo como seu corpo está reagindo a Sirius. Não consegue acreditar nos arrepios que surgiram no seu pescoço. Não consegue acreditar, mas não consegue ignorar, no modo como seu estomago parece pular dentro de sua barriga enquanto a respiração de Sirius dança contra seu cabelo. Não consegue acreditar na excitação que ele sente enquanto os dedos de Sirius ficam a deriva nas suas costas, parando logo em cima do cós da calça de seu pijama. Sua respiração trava um pouco quando Sirius chega mais perto dele, e ele jura que pode ouvir o moreno suspirar levemente.

"Moony, cara, eu odeio dizer isso, mas você é lindo."

Nenhum dos dois sabe o que fazer agora. Eles se olham pelo reflexo do espelho, prata e dourado, e nenhum dos dois pisca ou respira por um momento. Finalmente Sirius diz algo, percebendo tudo que ele tinha feito. "Ponha uma maldita camisa, antes que eu te jogue na minha cama e abuse de você," ele brinca e pensa que sua voz brincalhona treme um pouco, pois aquilo é mais do que dois garotos de quinze anos conseguem lidar.

"Vou achar Peter e tentar acalmá-lo, então," Remus murmura, limpando a garganta e dando um último sorriso para Sirius, que sorri brilhantemente. No seu caminho para a Sala Comunal, mesmo que Remus finja que a cena anterior nunca aconteceu, ele ainda pode sentir a chama dos dedos de Sirius em sua pele, marcando-o, queimando-o como fogo.

* * *

><p>Não sei com que freqüência postarei, mas por agora, podem esperar, no mínimo, umas cinco por semana. Mas comentem, por favor!, e se alguém quiser ir até o tumblr da autora e comentar algo lá também (em inglês, obviamente, porque ela não entende português), é claro que ela vai adorar. E ah, classificação M para palavrões que futuramente eu sei que vão aparecer por aqui. A lot. E coloquem a fic no Alert, não se esqueçam.<p>

(um último adendo: Tem uma leitora chamada **Anne Marie** que deixa review na maioria das minhas fics de SiRem, reviews lindas e longas . Mas ela parece não ter perfil aqui no ff. net, e eu queira muito responder as reviews dela, porque ela é uma linda. Então, Anne, se tu ler isso aqui, por favor, deixe algum contato para eu conseguir falar com você. XD)


	2. A Wedding, Some Thoughts, and

**A Wedding, Some Thoughts, and Moony's Over-Use of the "H-word".**

_Um casamento, alguns pensamentos e Monny super-utilizando a palavra com O._

"Fumar mata, sabe..."

De algum jeito, ele se assusta pelas palavras que cortam o leve ar noturno, mesmo que não devesse estar surpreso, e não fosse tão surpresa ouvi-las. Ainda assim, ele vacila, e o cigarro caí no chão, rolando antes de ser amassado pelo calcanhar do lobisomem. Ele se vira para achar a fonte da voz, um moreno espetacularmente bonito, se inclinando contra o portal que leva direto para o hall do casamento. Sirius Black, Maroto e arrasa-corações, sorri afetadamente e fala de novo.

"Fumar realmente mata, Moony. Que bom que eu estou aqui para salvar sua vida toda vez que você começa a chupar um desses malditos palitos de câncer."

Remus bufa. "Claro. Só não sei o que soa mais ridículo nessa afirmação, a implicação errada de que, de algum jeito, você é o meu salva-vidas, ou a insinuação que eu esteja chupando alguma coisa."

Sirius ri meio latido e afasta seu cabelo longo dos olhos. Remus tem estado incomodando-o por meses para cortar o cabelo, mas o animago se recusa. "Se eu cortar meu cabelo, Moony," Sirius o reprime, "então ele não vai ficar em cima dos meus olhos, então eu terei de _ver_ você toda vez que você grita comigo por ter feito algo idiota, ao invés de só colocar os dedos nas minha orelhas e cantar alto o suficiente para abafar o que você está falando. Eu não consigo sumir com a expressão enraivecida que você faz pra mim."

Remus nunca sabe revidar quando Sirius diz algo assim.

"Lua cheia amanhã a noite..." Sirius nota, e para qualquer um que passasse cambaleando pelo pátio e olhasse para os dois, aquilo soaria como uma conversa normal. "Eu vou sair amanhã, cedo. Dumbledore-"

"Ordem do Dumbledore, yeah, certo." Remus diz rapidamente, balançando a cabeça como se ele não pudesse _não_ se importar mais com Sirius e suas missões. "Claro. Padfoot está ficando um pouco velho para sair brincando por aí com Moony a noite, de qualquer jeito."

"Fale por si mesmo," Sirius murmura, dando um passo para mais perto de Remus. "Padfoot ama Moony." Ele dá uma olhada em volta pra ter certeza de que estão sozinhos; ele se aproxima ousadamente de Remus, segurando a curva das costas do lobisomem. "Eu odeio não poder estar com você amanhã," ele sussurra, seus lábios roçando na orelha de Remus.

Remus luta contra um arrepio. "Não muda nada. Mesmo que eu tenha que dizer que eu odeio isso também. Odeio a espera. Odeio não poder escrever pra você, ou não poder te ver deitado perto de mim quando acordo, odeio não saber se você está bem. Odeio ficar no _seu_ maldito flat, gastando _seu_ maldito dinheiro, sozinho. Odeio ficar sozinho, em geral."

Ele deseja não ter falado tudo isso, mas é tarde demais para retirar, julgando o olhar levemente atordoado que Sirius mantém, então ele se arrisca em frente. "Sabe o que mais eu odeio, Padfoot? Odeio o que nós somos. Não, eu odeio que o que nós somos tem nome e implicações e... Odeio ser um péssimo amigo, porque eu odeio o fato que James e Lily estão dançando juntos e dizendo votos e fazendo promessas e se beijando e declarando seu amor um pelo outro, por todo o lado, e está todo mundo parabenizando-os... e o que aconteceria se fosse eu e você fazendo isso?"

Sirius tenta sorrir, para o bem de Remus. "O grande cunhado idiota da Lily sentaria em cima de nós e nos sufocaria até a morte."

Remus sorri em resposta, mas é um sorriso vacilante enquanto ele se inclina e encosta sua testa na do outro homem. "Isso não te incomoda? Você não odeia que nós temos que esconder isso de todo mundo?"

O sorriso de Sirius apenas aumenta. "Eu odeio o tanto que você está pensando sobre as coisas que você odeia no casamento de James e Lily. Anime-se. Eu sei que você não é muito de dançar, mas..." Ele mexeu suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente, puxando o outro homem para mais perto de si e começando a se balançar.

"Padfoot –"

"Se você falar a palavra com O mais uma vez, senhor Moony, eu vou sair amanhã de manhã sem passar toda a noite violando você."

Remus bufa e ri. "Você e suas punições, Padfoot. Se eu me comportar bem pelo resto da festa, podemos passar a noite juntos?"

"Como se fosse a última," Sirius promete, inclinando-se para o outro e o segurando-o com a sua vida, ignorando o fato de que na guerra, qualquer noite pode ser a última. Ambos sabem os fatos, mas se mantêm em silêncio sobre a horrível verdade da situação. Decidindo ao invés disso acreditar no antigo "ações falam mais que palavras". Eles se abraçaram por um bom tempo, saboreando o fato de que, não importa o que aconteça durante as transformações de Moony, ou durante as missões de Sirius, eles ainda têm mais uma noite.

* * *

><p>Mais uma hoje. Amanhã provavelmente não poderei postar, mas esperem algo na terça ou na quarta. Comentem, gente, isso sempre me anima, ne? No mais, obrigada!<p> 


	3. Yule Balls And Angry Heirs

**Yule Balls and Angry Heirs.**

_Bailes de Inverno e Herdeiros Nervosos._

Sirius Black é um Grifinório e um Maroto, também conhecido como Padfoot. Ele é honrado, carinhoso e extremamente leal com seus amigos. Mas primeiro e principalmente, ele é um Black. Ele nasceu e cresceu em uma casa cheia de velhas tradições, e onde há aristocracia, poder e sangue puro, há também orgulho.

"Porra, eu não acredito nisso."

Remus tenta entender o orgulho (e a raiva) que corre no sangue de Sirius, tenta compreender os antigos valores que Sirius foi forçado a acreditar. Mas Remus veio de uma família que aceita a todos e de uma vida sendo lhe falado "não", então ele não consegue entender realmente o que dá Sirius o direito de agir assim.

"Que parte você não consegue acreditar, Padfoot? Que eu tenho um encontro para o Baile de Inverno ou que eu disse que o encontro _não_ é você?" O tom de Remus é suave, mas há um tom de desafio escondido em sua voz. "Me corrija se eu estiver errado, Sirius, mas eu achei que era _você_ que queria manter toda essa coisa entre nós dois em segredo. 'Mantenha a roupa suja na lavanderia', foi o seu jeito de falar isso, eu acredito..."

"Não começa a jogar minhas palavras contra mim, porra! Eu disse pra manter isso em segredo, não pra ir me trair com alguma garota interesseira e safada do quarto ano! Ela é _dois anos_ mais nova que você, Remus."

"E se eu me lembro bem, você a namorou ano passado." Remus arqueia a sobrancelha.

Sirius se lança para fora da cama e fica dez centímetros de distancia de Remus. "Isso foi quando eu achava que gostava de garotas. Eu não estava em uma relação com o meu melhor amigo fodido*****!"

Remus solta uma risada assustadoramente parecida com a de Sirius. "Melhor amigo fodido, huh? Melhor amigo fodido que nem me apóia quando eu estou fazendo um novo amigo. Rose é na verdade uma garota doce, e se você a desse uma chance, aposto que gostaria dela – _como amiga_. Que é como eu gosto dela."

"Certo, é, claro. Claro. Malditos amigos. Tenho certeza. Me prometa entretanto, quando você voltar do amasso com ela no armário de vassouras, me diga como ela é comparada a mim. Estou morrendo para saber."

Atrás da raiva, atrás do desgosto, atrás do orgulho ferido, havia algo na voz de Sirius que só emergia quando ele admitia ter injustiçado Remus ou outro Maroto – _dor_. "Sirius?"

"_O quê_?"

Remus engole em seco, se sentando na beirada da cama, onde Sirius tinha se jogado mais uma vez. "Você não está... você não está com medo, está?"

A cabeça do moreno se levanta de repente. "Eu? Com medo?" Ele sacode o cabelo para longe de seu rosto. "Porque eu estaria com medo? É só um maldito encontro. E daí se você acabar se apaixonando por ela. Não é como se eu estivesse... você sabe..."

De repente, Remus está curioso, sem uma pista do porquê um avermelhado está se espalhando pelas bochechas de Sirius enquanto ele desvia a cabeça e pega uma linha qualquer em seu cobertor.

"Você o quê, Padfoot?"

Os olhos cinzas amedrontados encontraram o par de dourados. "Eu... você sabe..." Ele encolhe os ombros, coça o queixo sem pensar. "Eu meio que... Eu acho... Acho que estou apaixonado por você, Moony."

Remus quase se esquece de processar as palavras ou responder ou respirar, porque seu estômago está dando saltos mortais enquanto seu coração está pulando em seu peito.

"Você o que?"

"Eu disse que acho que estou um pouco apaixonado por você, seu traidor insensível, e eu espero que Rose ou qualquer que seja seu nome te tranque em um canil, que é o que você merece, seu vira-lata."

Para o choque de Remus, Sirius de repente está rindo como um louco, como se não pudesse acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de dizer para seu melhor amigo. De repente, o moreno começa a gargalhar.

"Oh, Merlin, é bom finalmente dizer isso!" Ele agarra Remus pelos ombros e o balança levemente. "Moony. Eu entendo que você queira levar uma garota para o baile, principalmente se você não está... você sabe, tão emocionalmente envolvido nessa relação como eu. Mas Deus, você jogou essa notícia em mim nos últimos minutos do dia que eu estava planejando te dizer isso... yeah, mesmo que você seja um lobisomem e um chocólatra e o aluno preferido de todo mundo, eu te amo. Sabe, eu estava tentando planejar algum jeito romântico de dizer isso, mas a ideia meio que voou pela janela quando você disse que tinha planos com... com a Rose."

Remus está rindo também, principalmente quando Sirius colocou seus braços em volta de seu quadril e começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço.

"Sirius Black, seu idiota completo. Porque você pensaria na possibilidade de eu beijar Rose, ou qualquer outra garota, ou garoto, aliás, quando eu estou completamente, estupidamente, loucamente, inexplicavelmente apaixonado por você?"[

* * *

><p>Primeiro queria me desculpar pelo atraso. Eu iria realmente postar mais uma na terça, mas peguei uma virose na segunda e durante dois dias não consegui nem comer nem fazer nada além de ficar morrendo na cama. Hoje, quando vim traduzir, o tumblr da i-am-marauder estava ~bloqueado~, por causa do protesto contra o SOPA e o PIPA. Agora, às 03h que eu consegui começar a traduzir a próxima história, então já posso postar essa. Não se preocupem que a próxima não demora!<p>

***** Escolhi usar "meu melhor amigo fodido" porque a autora usa as palavras "my best _fucking_ friend", e o "fucking" nessa frase pode tanto servir como um palavrão como colocar o sentido de "meu melhor amigo para transar". Não sei se era essa a intenção, a ambiguidade, então tentei traduzir o mais próximo possível.


	4. What Regulus Sees

**What Regulus Sees.**

_O que Regulus Percebe._

Regulus se agitou. Suas unhas fincaram-se no assento em que estava, para evitar arremessar livros ou socar algo. Quanto mais _nojento_ seu irmão poderia possivelmente escolher ser?

Já era ruim o suficiente ser um grifinório e ser amigo de um lobisomem (porque, agora, Sirius o contou sobre o garoto repulsivo, o Lupin), mas ser _gay_ e estar namorando o já mencionado lobisomem, abertamente, publicamente, sem pensar em como isso iria afetar o futuro se Sirius?

Regulus os viu no Salão Principal, como eles se sentam um perto do outro, seus ombros e coxas se pressionando, e como eles ás vezes compartilham um sorriso secreto que faz com que Regulus acredite que há algo acontecendo debaixo da mesa.

Ele viu como eles agem nos corredores, entre as aulas, algumas vezes de mão dadas e outras andando com seus braços em volta de seus quadris ou ombros. Alguma vezes, Sirius escorregava a mão até a bunda do amigo e apertava, e Remus dava um tapa na mão dele, rindo e corando.

Regulus viu os dois garotos juntos durante uma partida de Quadribol, torcendo para seu time e aconchegando-se juntos para se manterem quentes, dividindo piadas e sorrisos e algumas vezes beijos rápidos no meio de toda a torcida. Ele viu os dois nadando no lago juntos, um fingindo ser puxado pela Lula Gigante só para ser salvo pelo o outro. Ele não viu, mas pôde imaginar, o jeito que eles ficavam nas poltronas da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, mãos e pernas e corações entrelaçados.

Desde que Regulus estava fugindo de Potter e Pettigrew e mais uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas, ele procurou refúgio em um armário de vassouras vazio, só pra descobrir que ele não estava absolutamente vazio. Sirius estava prensado contra Lupin, cujas costas estavam vermelhas pelo contato com a parede de pedra, suas mãos apertando a bunda de Sirius e seus olhos fechados enquanto ele gemia e a boca de Sirius procurava mais pele no pescoço de Remus para provar, suas mãos enfiadas dentro das vestes meio abertas de Lupin...

Isso foi muito para Regulus. Toda aquela situação era muito para Regulus, que agora tinha toda a pressão em si – ter um herdeiro, não se matar fazendo algo estúpido, entrar para o lado certo da guerra – mas qual era o lado certo mesmo? Era o mal bom porque bom significa impuro e impuro era, obviamente, errado? Era o mal de repente certo? Ou o certo era o bem, mesmo que isso significasse ir contra tudo que os pais representavam?

Regulus odiava o mundo. Ele odiava os Comensais da Morte estúpidos que eram seus únicos amigos; ele odiava ter que ser o único a carregar o nome e o legado dos Black, porque Sirius não o deixou escolha, _Sirius_ que um dia foi seu irmão, mas que era agora uma marca queimada na tapeçaria, uma desonra no nome da família.

O que Regulus odiava mais em Sirius e Lupin é perceber que Sirius o substituiu em sua vida – um namorado no lugar de um irmão. Regulus não importava mais, porque aparentemente, amor é mais espesso que o sangue.

* * *

><p>Nem tudo é flores nessa vida, né. Fiquei com pena do Regulus e com uma leve raiva do Sirius – porque né, let's face it, Sirius estava se fodendo para o irmão; pelo jeito que ele fala dele em OdF, Sirius achava que Regulus era só mais um filhinho da mamãe, o que nós sabemos que ele não era (ou ele não teria destruído um Horcrux). Eu fico triste porque o Sirius morreu sem saber que o irmão tinha a luz do bem dentro dele. Mas enfim.<p>

E eu fico fazendo esses comentários aleatórios no final porque as fics não são minhas, né, e eu gosto de comentar. ;_;

Enfim, suas lindas, obrigada para sempre, e não esqueçam de comentar! (é sério. Essa fic teve mais de 100 visitantes, e não tem nem dez reviews. Sejam boazinhas, ok ;_;)


	5. Figuring It Out

**Figuring It Out.**

"Merda," Sirius disse, tendo a certeza de que ele estava morrendo.

Ele estava totalmente sozinho no dormitório; não tinha ninguém por perto para ter lançado um _Crucio_ ou uma _Avada Kedavra_, mas ele tinha que estar morrendo. Seu peito estava doendo com a pior dor que tinha sentido na vida, e ele estava mais perto de chorar do que esteve em anos. "Vai se foder, Remus!" ele gritou, mas aquela era um ponto discutível, já que o lobisomem estava na verdade nas masmorras na aula de Poções, onde Sirius devia estar.

_Como esperam que eu vá para a aula quando meu coração está quebrando?_

Porque estava. Se rasgando, se estilhaçando, se dilacerando em pedaços – o coração de Sirius estava se quebrando. E tudo isso por causa de Remus Lupin.

Suas cicatrizes, seus olhos de âmbar, seu cabelo castanho macio, sua pele levemente bronzeada, seu nariz, seu sorriso torto, sua voz suavemente profunda, sua inteligência, seu charme, cada maldito aspecto de sua personalidade, e seu corpo, _Merlin_, seu corpo...

"Puta que pariu," Sirius gemeu, rolando em sua cama. Talvez, se ele ficasse ali deitado tempo o suficiente, ele poderia se sufocar até morrer em seu travesseiro. Ele tentou, realmente tentou. Seus olhos cinzas ficaram úmidos, mas ele não conseguiu se matar.

"Padfoot?"

_Maldito, inferno, Merlin, me deixe morrer me deixe morrer medeixemorrernessesegundo..._

Sirius ouviu Remus entrar no dormitório e parar entre as camas. "Padfoot, você está bem?"

"Não, tudo está errado e eu acho que ou eu enlouqueci e estou tendo um ataque do coração ou eu estou apaixonado por você, mas você é claramente hétero então eu estou aqui agonizando..."

Ele tentou dizer isso, mas tudo que saiu foram ruídos sucessivos de "ooomphs" e "harrumphs" e talvez um soluço ou dois. Remus tentou não perceber.

"Sirius, o que está errado? Olhe para mim."

Sirius sentiu uma leve pressão de mãos quentes em seus ombros. Ele tremeu com o contato. "Me deixe sozinho, Remus."

"Converse comigo, Sirius, por favor. Me fale qual o problema. Eu quero ajudar."

"Você ajuda me deixando sozinho, Lupin!" Sirius rosnou rispidamente, empurrando o amigo para longe e se sentando direito.

Remus morde o lábio antes de sorrir levemente. "Certo, Black, me conte o que está errado antes de eu ter que arrancar uma confissão de você. O que aconteceu, Severus confessou o amor por você, ou tentou te beijar em frente da escola, ou...?"

Piadas homosexuais estavam perto demais da verdade para Sirius, que apenas zombou de Remus. "Se acha engraçado, huh?"

"Acho, na verdade," Remus disse com um aceno animado. "Eu me orgulho do meu rico senso de humor. É uma tendência da licantropia, na verdade, ser descontrolável e irresistivelmente engraçado."

Sirius normalmente teria rido, mas Remus sendo engraçado só fez Sirius se lembrar do porque ele estava tão apaixonado pelo lobisomem, então ele gemeu. "Remus, faça isso parar."

"Fazer o que parar, Padfoot? Eu farei qualquer coisa, mas você tem que me contar qual o problema."

Sirius cometeu o erro de olhar nos olhos de Remus – preocupados com Padfoot, cuja a própria dor ecoou nas íris âmbar. "Por favor, Sirius, só me diz o que está errado. Eu vou ajudar, prometo."

"Foda-se," Sirius murmurou, sua voz se quebrando. "Foda-se, Remus, foda-se tudo."

Remus sentiu seu peito apertar. Oh, merda. Sirius estava quase chorando. Remus viu o rosto de James no Salão Principal há alguns dias, quando Lily começou a chorar porque um grupo garotas Sonserinas chamaram-na de Sangue-Ruim. Remus achou que ele estava parecendo James naquele momento.

_"Remus, o que você faz quando a pessoa que você ama está chorando? Eu não posso fazer nada por Lily, ela não sabe que eu a amo," James gemeu enquanto Lily correu perto deles com os olhos vermelhos._

Remus engoliu em seco. "Sirius, amigo, olha pra mim. Deus, Padfoot, não chore, vai tudo ficar bem..."

"_Não vai_, Remus! Como vai tudo ficar bem? Tudo está malditamente caindo aos pedaços a minha volta, a porcaria da minha vida está indo para o inferno e não tem nada que eu possa fazer para parar isso –" A voz de Sirius estava tão trêmula que cada palavra perfurou o coração de Remus. Demorou muito para Sirius surtar, mas claramente algo estava o empurrando para o precipício.

"Sirius..." Foi nesse ponto, com Sirius encarando o chão e engolindo em seco, determinado em não deixar suas lágrimas se derramarem, que a voz dentro de Remus disse _Que se foda isso, que se foda tudo isso_. Afastando três anos de cuidadoso planejamento para esconder suas emoções, o lobisomem avançou, puxou a cabeça de Sirius até que eles estivessem se olhando, e beijou o moreno direto na boca.

Foi brilhante. Curto, suave, maravilhoso. Quando eles se afastaram, Sirius estava atônito, e perguntou tremulamente, "Pra que isso?"

"Eu... Eu não sei." Remus sentiu como se seu rosto estivesse se queimando. Deus, Sirius era atraente. Desde o terceiro ano, Remus estava ansiando para fazer isso – apenas agarrar seu melhor amigo e beijar diretamente em sua boca puro sangue grifinória. E agora que ele tinha feito aquilo, não estava desapontado; enquanto vivesse, Remus não esqueceria aquele beijo.

"Eu acho..." Remus engoliu em seco e tentou organizar seus pensamentos em frases coerentes. "Eu acho que... eu apenas... não pude suportar ver você parecendo tão... quer dizer... você me assustou, quando ficou todo... yeah, desse jeito. Então eu pensei que eu poderia... sabe... chocar você, ou algo assim... talvez você me batesse... ou... talvez... yeah."

Para o horror de Remus, Sirius começou a chorar de verdade, lágrimas silenciosas rolando pelo seu rosto. "_Se fode_, Moony, não brinque comigo assim, _porra_!"

"E-eu não estava! Eu não quis – Eu não estava, Padfoot, eu não estava...!" Totalmente desnorteado, Remus pára e encara o amigo. "Merda, Padfoot, o que eu fiz?"

"Aqui estou eu, totalmente histérico por causa de todos esses... esses _sentimentos_ que eu tenho por você, e eu estou me sentindo pronto pra morrer por causa disso e você vem brincando e _me_ _beija_, me beija mesmo sendo hétero e eu... eu acho que eu sou uma grande bichinha e talvez até... talvez goste de você, Remus, mas você é meu melhor amigo e você é _hétero_!"

"O que?"

"E daí você malditamente decide me _beijar_ e diz que isso foi só pra tirar uma reação de mim?"

A situação era tão absurda que Remus não conseguiu fazer nada além de rir. "Não tem nada de engraçado nisso," ele se engasga entre as risadas.

"Sirius, se tem alguém nesse dormitório que é uma grande bichinha, esse sou _eu_."

"_Você_?"

"Você já me viu ir a um encontro com uma garota, Sirius? Eu digo que é por causa da licantropia, que eu não quero me aproximar das pessoas, mas eu tenho uma queda por uma pessoa próxima por quase três anos."

"Que merda você está falando?" Sirius respira, achando que Remus tinha feito algo estúpido, como cair de cabeça nos saltos de Prongs ou, ele acha por um momento selvagem, Wormtail.

"Sirius, eu gosto de você desde que nós tínhamos treze anos e que você começou a agarrar todas as garotas do nosso ano e eu percebi que todos aqueles horríveis sentimentos de ciúmes eram causados por..."

"Você _gosta_ de mim?"

"Sim, seu idiota, eu gosto. Eu realmente gosto."

Sirius abre um sorriso largo e beija Remus de novo. Seus lábios se separam, e Sirius escorrega sua língua, devagar, experimentando. Quando eles se afastam mais tarde, estão sem fôlego, mas sorrindo.

"Porque não pensamos nisso antes?" Sirius riu, se movendo para se sentar ao lado de Remus e passar os braços em volta do lobisomem. "Estamos vivendo juntos por seis anos, a gente... que dizer, a gente podia ter... você sabe..."

"Se pegado até dormir todas as noites sem ter o risco de pegar uma detenção por sair a noite?" Remus sugeriu, apoiando o rosto contra o peito de Sirius.

"Yeah, exatamente," Sirius diz suavemente, tirando o cabelo de Remus de seu rosto, já pensando nas possibilidades. Ninguém o conhecia melhor que Remus, e ele guardava os segredos de Moony melhor que ninguém. Ele era o melhor em consertar Moony, fisicamente e emocionalmente, depois da lua cheia, e ninguém poderia o acalmar melhor que Remus. De algum jeito, eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

_Eu te amo, Moony_, Sirius pensa, mas não quer dizer aquilo ainda, quando era tudo tão novo e frágil e bonito sem nenhuma palavra para arruinar a perfeição. Ele suspira contentemente quando Remus pressiona seu rosto contra seu pescoço.

"Padfoot," ele sussurra baixo, "o que fazemos agora?"

Sirius sorri e beija o lado da cabeça de seu amigo. "Eu não sei, Moony," ele responde, "mas acho que será divertido descobrir."

* * *

><p>Falei que não ia demorar, não falei? Ah, eu adoro essa aqui! Ela é tão fofa, com esse Remus super centrado e o Sirius todo surtado e com medo e histérico. HAHAHA Então, eu não coloquei tradução no título porque a tradução do nome seria simplesmente "descobrir". Mas é descobrir no sentido dessa última frase da fic mesmo.<p>

Me cobraram de traduzir os nomes: Não traduzo nomes. XD Desculpa, gente, mas sempre me disseram que nome não se traduz, então. Eu já to traduzindo o nome das casas, mesmo que me dê um aperto no coração, haha. Então, pra quem não sabe; Padfoot = Sirius, Moony = Remus, Prongs = James (Tiago, na versão brasileira) e Wormtail = Peter (Pedro, na versão brasileira).

Para todas as lindas que deixam reviews: Espero ter agradecido todas vocês por MP, e quero agradecer a Anne Marie e a Lola Black Lupin, que estavam em anon.

Ah, gente, mais uma coisa: só pra lembrar que **nenhuma** dessas fics é relacionada com as outras. Se eventualmente acontecer, eu aviso, mas por enquanto, eu poderia simplesmente postá-las separadamente que funcionaria do mesmo jeito. (Eu até pensei nisso, mas no final meu perfil seria _spammizado_, porque são, no mínimo, umas 100 fics da autora). Só to avisando mais uma vez porque recebi uma MP reclamando porque eu estava me ~contradizendo~ na história, ou algo assim.

Até mais!


	6. Switching Sides

**Switching Sides**

_Trocando De Lados_

"Em que maldito lugar você esteve?"

A pergunta bateu no rosto de Remus antes que ele estivesse propriamente dentro do flat. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si antes de se virar para Sirius, que estava definitivamente fervendo de raiva. "Em que porra de maldito lugar você esteve, Remus?"

"Coisas de lobisomem," ele murmura em resposta, tentando passar por Sirius furtivamente, pensando em nada além de um banho e dormir, mas o outro homem bloqueia seu caminho.

"Porra de mentiroso. Eu estava com Dumbledore ontem a noite, e ele disse que não deveria ter outra missão por uma semana. Então você planeja me contar onde você estava? Ou você vai me matar, agora que eu descobri seu segredinho?"

Remus sente Sirius praticamente tremer com raiva. "O engraçado, Padfoot, é que eu achei que você tinha descoberto meu segredinho no segundo ano em Hogwarts. Você não se preocupou em checar um calendário ultimamente, então?"

"O que isso significa, Lupin?"

_Lupin_. Isso dói mais que um soco ou até mesmo uma Cruciatus poderia doer, porque com Sirius nunca foi _Lupin_, sempre foi Remus, amigo, Moony, amor ou _Deus sim Moony, mais, ooh yeah Remus eu te amo_, mas nunca _Lupin_.

"Lua cheia ontem a noite, Padfoot. Legal você ter aparecido."

O corpo de Sirius ficou tenso. _Merda_. Wormtail e Prongs deviam ter lembrado; foi por isso que ele não achou nenhum dos dois noite passada. E lá estava ele, esperando o pior, quando na verdade... "Merda."

"Yeah, merda mesmo, Padfoot. Mesmo que eu esteja quase contente que você estava fazendo todas as tarefas de Auror importantes que lhe foi designado. Teria sido fácil para um animago não registrado matar os três melhores amigos em uma garagem abandonada e colocar a culpa em um ataque alucinante do lobisomem. Ou você está planejando isso para a lua cheia do mês que vem?"

O pensamento nunca passou pela cabeça de Sirius, mas agora ele treme de medo por James e Peter. E se Voldemort achou um jeito de controlar lobisomens? E se Moony matou Wormtail e Prongs? "Te matar como Padfoot? Que tipo de monstro você acha que eu sou, Lupin, um lobisomem?"

"Pára com esse maldito Lupin, certo? Desde quando eu sou o Lupin? Desde quando eu sou alguma coisa menos que Moony ou Remus pra você Sirius? O que _aconteceu_ com a gente?" Remus tenta ignorar a dor que ele sente quando Sirius fala dos lobisomens como se eles fossem monstros, mas muita da dor que ele está sentindo aparece em sua voz.

Sirius se vira para Remus não ver o quão envergonhado ele está. Ele ouviu a dor também. "Nós crescemos."

"Merda nenhuma que você cresceu! Você nunca vai crescer, e essa é metade do problema, não é? Você não vai conversar comigo, não vai se compromissar nem nada, é do seu jeito ou de jeito nenhum, não é?"

"Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso-"

"Claro que é verdade! Foi por isso que você fugiu da sua família, não foi, uma vez que o pequeno Reggie se tornou o preferido, isso foi demais pra você, e você fugiu-"

"ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!"

"Me conta, como está o pequeno Reggie, aliás? Vocês têm trocado planos de batalha? Me conta, o que ele e seus amigos Comensais da Morte estão fazendo?"

Sirius nunca ouviu tanta malícia na voz de Remus, e ele se pergunta quanta dor ele causou no lobisomem ultimamente para fazê-lo falar daquele jeito. "Regulus _morreu_, seu maldito idiota. Tentou mudar para o nosso lado da briga-"

"NOSSO lado! Esse é o maldito problema, não é, Sirius – que nós estamos lutando e não é mais do mesmo lado."

Os dois homens pararam e encararam um ao outro, a verdade finalmente pairando em suas frentes. Estava bem ali, abertamente – eles não estavam no mesmo lado mais. Uma perguntava pairava terrivelmente pesada na frente deles – se eles não estavam no mesmo lado, qual dos dois mudou?

Sirius não pôde conter a raiva, a desconfiança, o medo de que Remus possa ter algo a ver com a morte do seu irmão, que talvez Remus fosse o espião... "Some da minha casa, Lupin."

"Me beije."

As palavras saíram espontaneamente dos lábios de Remus, e antes que ele pudesse retirá-las, Sirius estava o beijando de verdade, desesperada e ferozmente, suas mãos agarrando a blusa de Remus como se fosse a única esperança de Sirius nesse mundo louco. Remus beija de volta, suas mãos passeando pelo corpo de Sirius, até seu cabelo, apertando seus corpos juntos.

Suas línguas se encontram, e Sirius geme enquanto suas mãos vão mais e mais para baixo no corpo de Remus. "Moony," ele diz sob o fôlego, enquanto o lobisomem beija seu pescoço, puxando sua blusa e jogando-a para a lado.

Eles fizeram o caminho para o quarto, caindo no colchão sem parar de se abraçarem. Roupas são perdidas e esquecidas; eles tocam e beijam cada centímetro de pele que acham.

Os lábios de Sirius trilham um caminho pelo peito de Remus, em seu pescoço, até que ele encontra aquele ponto atrás da orelha que o deixa louco. "Você é um lobisomem, Remus," ele sussurra, quase culpado.

"Sim. E sua família é cheia de Sonserinos sangue puros, dos quais metade é Comensal da Morte."

As mãos de Sirius não param o passeio errante no corpo de Remus, mas ele pergunta suavemente, "Então quem é o espião?"

Remus só geme em resposta. "Sirius," ele sussurra, deixando com que suas mãos se enrolassem na base dos cabelos de Sirius, puxando-o para outro beijo.

Aquilo não foi fazer amor, porque a confiança que eles um dia dividiram não existia mais, mas Remus não pode chamar aqui só de foder, não quando há tanta emoção em cada homem, não quando eles estão cheios até a borda de estresse, medo e sim, amor um pelo outro que ninguém sabe exatamente como expressar isso. Tudo que Remus sabe é que essa é a primeira vez que eles se tocam em semanas, e ele quer mais que tudo só que Sirius coloque seus braços a sua volta e nunca mais o deixe.

Quando ele acorda na manhã seguinte, entretanto, o moreno já foi embora.

* * *

><p>Essa me deixa eternamente deprimida. Naaah, sou muito cuzona, quase chorei enquanto tava traduzindo. Porque fico puta, mano, COMO ELES NÃO CONFIAVAM UM NO OUTRO? Porram, mano, assim não dá. '-'<p>

Enfim, desculpa a demora, precisei dar uma atenção básica a uma outra fic, houveram problemas pessoais, etc. Não sei que dia volto com outra, já que preciso ecsrever uma fic enorme em cinco dias... Mas é só isso, assim que der eu apareço! E sejam lindos e comentem. No mais, eternamente obrigado pelas reviews (que eu ainda vou responder, não se preocupem).


	7. Golden Eyes and baby Juice

**Golden Eyes and Baby Juice**

_Olhos dourados e suco de bebê._

"Sirius. Se acalme."

Sirius ignora Remus e anda ainda mais rápido enquanto os dois fazem seu caminho pelas ruas de Londres. Sirius está andando na frente, porque é ele quem está segurando alguns papeis amassados como se sua vida dependesse disso, parando a cada poucos quarteirões para olhar o endereço que ele tinha rabiscado ali. Remus nunca está um passo ou dois atrás do namorado, suspirando e balançando a cabeça pelo excitamento juvenil de Sirius.

"Um bebê, Moony, um bebê! Você imagina?"

Remus se segura para não revidar que viver com Sirius é praticamente viver com uma criança – comida por todo o lado e crises de atenção e birras. Ao invés, ele caminha até o animago e encosta suas mãos juntas, uma vez, levemente.

"Um bebê, Padfoot. Eu não posso imaginar."

Sirius sorri radiante antes de voltar a prestar atenção nas placas da rua. "Certo, bem, o orfanato deve ser aqui em algum lugar. Acho que eles disseram que é à esquerda depois desses apartamentos..."

E lá estava, de repente na frente deles, o orfanato. Remus sente uma pequena palpitação quando ele levanta os olhos para o prédio, algum tipo de zumbido em seu coração. A criança _deles_ estava ali em algum lugar. Dele e de Sirius. A pequena garota _deles_, aquela que eles estão indo conhecer naquele dia, aquela que eles vão levar pra casa em poucas semanas.

Na frente do prédio, entretanto, Sirius pára.

Remus vê medo nos olhos do animago. "Remus," ele sussurra. "E se nós não pudermos fazer isso?"

"O que quer dizer?" Remus pergunta. "Nós estamos quase com a papelada pronta. Ela deve ser nossa no final de Outubro."

"Não. Quero dizer, e se nós não conseguirmos criá-la? E se nós formos péssimos pais?" Sirius passa uma das mãos pelo seu longo cabelo negro. "Meus pais me odiavam. Eu tenho o exemplo. Eu não sei como criar uma criança com... com amor e todo o resto que eu sou suposto a dá-la."

Remus dá um passo pra frente e ignora o fato de que eles estão em uma movimentada rua trouxa de Londres. Ele passa um braço em volta do pescoço de Sirius e o puxa pra perto, dando um beijo furtivo na têmpora do outro. "Sirius. Pense no quanto você me ama. No quanto você ama Wormtail, e Lily e Prongs. Um testrálio desenfreado não poderia te separar de Harry quando ele precisa de você. Esqueça dos seus pais e como eles te criaram. Você vai ser o melhor pai que existe... depois de mim, claro." Remus adicionou com um sorriso afetado.

Sirius empurra o amigo. "Claro. Você vai alfabetizar os brinquedos da pobre criaça o dia todo, e vai fazê-la ler _livros_ e comer horríveis comidas saudáveis porque você leu que elas são boas para bebês."

Ambos riem por um momento, e então Sirius diz tremulamente. "Remus, bebês quebram. Eles são coisinhas frágeis, e eles são todos... _vazantes_."

Remus ergue uma sobrancelha, e Sirius continua. "Quer dizer, eles estão vazando... suco de bebê toda hora. Escorrem meleca e cospem e... tudo isso. Como você cuida de alguma coisa assim?"

Remus bufa e guia Sirius em direção do orfanato. "Padfoot, por sete anos eu dividi o dormitório com você e Prongs. Eu acho que eu posso lidar com qualquer coisa que esse bebê jogue na gente."

"O nome dela é Darcy," disse a mulher que dirigia o orfanato (Sirius imediatamente esqueceu seu nome) enquanto ela embalava um bebê dormindo em seus braços.

Sirius caiu de amores paternos desesperada e loucamente assim que pôs os olhos nela. Ela era pequena, com cachos negros e macios coroando sua pequena cabeça. Ela tinha um fofo nariz de botão, pequeninos dedos e minúsculos pés. Ela tinha pequenos dedos que se contraiam em seu sono, e sua boquinha rosada se esticando em um bocejo. Sirius nunca sentiu esse tanto de amor por ninguém, exceto possivelmente Remus. Até mesmo Prongs, seu irmão, e Harry, que ele amava mais do que a vida, foram superados pelo milagre que era aquela garotinha.

"Darcy," Sirius sussurrou, então disse rapidamente, "Quando podemos levá-la para casa?"

Ele sentiu Remus mudar de posição atrás de si e soube que o lobisomem estava pensando na mesma coisa.

"Não deve demorar muito agora," a diretora do orfanato respondeu. "Os formulários já estão quase todos completos. Volte aqui em algumas semanas, talvez dia 03 de novembro, e ela deve ser toda suas."

03 de novembro de 1981.**¹** Sirius marcou a data em sua mente, a data que ele e Remus se tornariam pais, e seu rosto de quebrou em um sorriso, e sem pensar ele jogou seus braços em volta de Remus exuberantemente. "Um bebê, Moony!" ele cantou contra o cabelo de Remus. "Nós estamos tendo um bebê."

"Mantenha sua voz baixa," Remus implorou, seus olhos paralisados em Darcy, quem estava se movimentando. "Meu Deus, ela é linda."

Sirius olhou de volta para o bebê e senti seu coração parar na garganta. Seus olhos estavam se abrindo, e eles eram dourados. Dourado radiantemente brilhante, como o outono ou um cofre em Gringott's. Sirius se virou para Remus.

"Moony, amor," ele sussurrou, "ela tem seus olhos."

Naquela noite, Sirius e Remus dormiram juntos, mas ao invés de um dos dois deixar a cama (o que parecia ter se tornado um hábito deles), eles ficaram juntos, presos nos braços um do outro. Mãos acariciando costas e estômagos e entre de cabelos macios enquanto lábios plantavam beijos macios em pescoços e bochechas e sussurravam sonhos maravilhosos e esperanças que eles tinham pelo bebê, o bebê que eles nunca teriam.

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> Pra quem não percebeu, é o ano que os Potter morrem, Sirius vai preso etc. Dia 31 de outubro o Sirius vai preso, e no dia 03 de novembro eles eram suposto a pegar a bebezinha deles. ;_;

Cara. Essa me quebra em um trilhão de pedacinhos. Porque eles estão tão felizes e bum, a merda toda acontece e eles nunca terão a Darcy que tem os olhos do Remus e ;_; mimimi, fiquei emo.

Bleh. Eu provavelmente tenho de me desculpar eternamente pela falta de posts. A verdade é que eu realmente tinha um monte de coisas pra escrever (ainda tenho, in fact), daí veio carnaval e eu viajei, e daí veio uns probleminhas e eu finalmente estou aqui. Não se preocupem que por agora, eu volto com os posts mais freqüentes.


End file.
